Drakojan Clan
Drakojan Clan is the Space Deadly Alliance and the team member of the UN-GDI and the Galactic Alliance. The tribal Dragonkind warriors from space battle the evil warlords and hostile factions and clans with their traditional fighting skills and their ancient and powerful aircrafts. Origins The Early Days Drazenthe is non-align tribal Dragonkind warrior from Planet Dragonis with no history of his past. He was raised by no-one except his drone but many years later at his adulthood, Drazenthe was raised himself and created his own aircraft made of woods. But as soon he'll discover about his past, his life would soon be changed forever. The bounty on his own head Drazenthe left his own home to travel across the planet and see the world what is really look like. But during his journey, he's been followed by bounty hunters from each tribe across the native region. In the canyon region, Drazenthe was resting up on the cliffs in the middle of the night until the bounty hunters came and attacked him but Drazenthe defended himself in a fight and then suddenly, young Dragonkinds named Soreth, Noil, and Azala helped him instead of capturing him alive. After the fight, Drazenthe is on his own way to travel around the planet, even though he thanked them, but that doesn't stop the bounty hunters from reaching wherever he goes. He encountered several best known bounty hunters during his travel; Valtugos, who took down the enemy snipers; Zenith, the deadly assassin who kept an eye on him; and Brokaros, the mighty tribal Dragonkind who crushed many bounty hunters and hostile tribal warriors. Finally, Drazenthe snapped and had enough of being annoyingly followed as he confronted all the bounty hunters who they helped him and seriously demands answers from them. Then all known bounty hunters are revealed to them. Among the very known hunters he met are the non-bounty hunters (mercenaries and adventurers): Guyroe, Shudoro, Joral, Kasharndo, and Sapheros. After they revealed themselves, Drazenthe was told by them as they've explained that he's the son of the wealthy corporate chairman and the heir of Enthes Corporation which he totally forgotten about it many years ago and he doesn't know about it. After a long and difficult explaination, Drazenthe was brought to the Enthes' territory so he'll know what this is all about or maybe. The Moonstone Dragon Race Drazenthe and the others have arrived at corporation's territory where he will know what this was all about which he can't rely on those things. There he met his "assistant" of the Enthes Corporation at the corporate headquarters and shown to him: the Moonstone Dragon Race, a special event for racers with their incredible aircraft and winner will earn the right of their expansion. During the tour, he also met the arrogant Drazeak Industries, a powerful corporate dynasty of Planet Dragonis, and its leader with his namesake. After the explanation of his heir, Drazenthe has no interest for the corporation but he accepted the participation of the race under one condition. Drazenthe modified his own aircraft rather using his father's aircraft but some parts became quite useful and finished his own aircraft then entered the race. As he entered the race, Drazenthe was warned his assistant that the Drazeak Corporation planned to assassinate him but he also senses that he would be also assassinated by his own so-called corporation. He understand the heeded warning but he will do whatever he can to win the race and foil their assassination on him. The race has begun and Drazenthe raced to first in a longest race in order to win. During the race, he maneuvered their movement and taking out any competitors including Drazaek and his own corporation. On the halfway to the finish, he was aided by his fellow tribesmen after they've learned about the conspiracy against him. On the near finish line, Drazenthe tackled down two champions and reached his first place and won the race, winning the prize that he did not want to control but to free the region. After his controversial move against his own corporation and the Drazeak, Drazenthe left the Enthes Corporation and continues lived as a free tribal warrior as he abandoned his heir to corporation and shuts down the company for good without handing over to Drazeak but he will soon to learn the consequences from them when the war has been broken. Thus he discovered his own destiny to free the planet and restore peace. A Dragon's Destiny Drazenthe and his fellow tribal mercenaries formed a clan called Drakojan and waged war against Drazeak Industries and their evil allies of warlords and mercenary clans. Drakojan Clan have united all the clan who wants freedom including the former Enthes Corporation to fight their common enemy. The clan has carried out their plan of cutting off their supply lines, ambushed enemy convoys, and captured their military outposts in every region controlled by Drazeak and his evil clan. And one by one, every territory has been liberated until they've reached the final stretch to Drazeak's final stronghold, a fortress-like security complex. During the preparation, Drazenthe revealed the truth about his true intention to them: he wasn't raised by himself, he was raised and watched by the ancient deity from the Order Gods while his drone was ran out of energy. His true destiny has been revealed as well, told that the Drazeak corrupted his former corporation and seizing power all over the planet and he must restore and free the planet from his evil influences. That's why he never wanted to control his father's corporation. After the preparation is completed, Drakojan Clan lead the clan to victory with their powerful aircraft and space-flyers and mechas stolen from Drazeak Industires. As they've breached through their defenses, they've fought into the corporate headquarters to reach Drazeak himself in a last stand. As he battled him, his Aura was unlocked and defeated his nemesis, ending his reign of terror for good and the corporation is officially shutdown. As Drazeak and his evil clans were banished into exile, Drazenthe and his fellow tribal warriors became as heroes and the planet is restored in balance of peace. Even better, his former corporation became as one of the major tribe as Drazenthe Clan. The war may be over but their journey has begun. Aftermath Drakojan Clan became a member of the Galactic Alliance for their action of taking down two corrupted corporations from polluting the planet and they were honored to defend the planet from the Syndrome Invaders. On December 23, 2012, the clan were also involved of battling the Monarch invaders and saved Earth with their allies. After the Monarch's defeat, Drakojan Clan became a member of the United Nations Global Defense Intelligence as part of the Deadly Alliance. Team Members Drazenthe Leader of his Alien Dragonkind clan of Planet Dragonis. A proud tribal warrior from the land of Drakojan tribes, Drazenthe fights Drazeak Clan and their evill allies from Outcast Syndromes and leads his pack to the battle by commandeering their Drakonjan airship from the air to space. Soreth The dark blue Alien Dragonkind who is the skilled warrior of the team. Hailed from the Elojan Clan, Soreth fought the Outcasts and helped the rebels from the evil corporation when his home village had been taken over by them but he liberated the village with his friend, Noil. Noil The red Alien Dragonkind is the skilled fighter of the team. Hailed from Elojan Clan, Noil is the tribal member of Red Scar Dragon clan and fought the Outcasts and liberated his friend's village. Azala The pink Alien Dragonkind who is the skilled sniper of the team. She was hailed from the Elojan Tribe who defended against the Outcasts single-handedly with her sniper rifle. Valtugos The Alien-like Worm Dragon who is a skilled gunslinger and deadly marksmanship. He was hailed from Wormus Clan who defended against the Outcasts and Drazeak Industries as he was hired to protect Drazenthe by Drazenthe Corporation. Zenith The black-brownish Alien Dragonkind who is the utmost deadly assassin of the team. Hailed from the Shadow Drake Clan, a clan of elite assassins and prowlers with their deadly skills and masters of shadows, Zenith is one of the most silent killers that the clan has to offer. Surprisingly, after he killed hired Outcasts on his home valley, Zenith was hired by Drazenthe Corporation to keep an eye on Drazenthe himself. Afterwards, he remained on the team. Brokaros The mighty hulking Alien Dragonkind who is the strongest, powerful, and unstoppable warrior of the team. Hailed from the mighty Rock Drake Tribes, Brokaros defended his home valley from the massive invading Outcasts and evil Drazeak clansmen with his mighty strength. While not in battle or after the battle, Brokaros has a warming heart of gold with kindness, caring for the little ones. Also, he was hired by the corporation to protect Drazenthe. Guyroe The blue Alien Dragonkind who is a legendary mercenary soldier hailed from the Gunroe Clan, a clan of high class soldiers and mercenaries from across Planet Dragonis. He was the one led the bounty hunters and non-bounty warriors to protect Drazenthe now a member of the team after battling the evil Drazeak Clan. According to his legend, Guyroe fought the Outcast in a massive number, defeating them single-handedly. Shudoro A young green Alien Dragonkind who is the scout and fighter from Gunroe Clan. A skilled young soldier who was on the scouting mission, tracking Outcasts' base of operation near his home valley. After he spotted the Outcasts' base and eliminated, Shudoro was joined by his mentor and teacher, Guyroe, and accompanied with him to find and protect Drazenthe. Afterwards and after the war, Shudoro remained in the team as their scout. Joral The darkest blue Alien Dragonkind who is the skilled fighter pilot of the team. Hailed from Stardrake Clan, a clan of skilled pilots and sky warriors, Joral battled the Outcasts in the air and dropping bombs on the evil Drazeak Clan and its evil allies. He made his own aircraft from his ancestors and has won the contest of becoming the both best crafter and fighter pilot of the clan. Kasharndo The tribal Alien Dragonkind warrior who is hailed from the same tribe like Brokaros. He's the dragon tamer and saved many mythical dragons from being hunted by the Outcasts and Drazeak Clan. He also commanding tamed dragons into battle on the ground and in the air as well saving others during the raids overnight. Sapheros The bright golden Alien Dragonkind who is hailed from the ancient clan of golden Dragonkinds for thousands of years. Sapheros is the descendent of one of the ancient dragon demigod and defended his ancestral home valley from the Outcasts and the evil Drazeak Clan. Inspirations * Inspired from Omegadragon3000 from deviantArt and his works of A Dragon's Destiny and Drakojan Skies. Category:Database Category:Space Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Galactic Alliance